A rear wheel suspension system coupled to a main frame of a two-wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle or mountain bike is generally known in the art. For example, a conventional structure may include a main frame connected to a rear frame whereby the rear frame carries a rear wheel; a biasing member such as a shock absorber connected to the main frame and/or the rear frame, the biasing member being operable to dampen shocks due to deflections of the rear wheel.
In certain of the rear wheel suspension systems in the prior art, the motion used to pedal a two-wheeled vehicle can cause unwanted activation of the suspension system. As a result, energy expended to pedal may not be fully utilized to move the vehicle.
Thus, there is room for improvement in rear wheel suspension systems for two-wheeled vehicles. For example, it would be desirable for the motion to pedal the vehicle to be isolated from the motion of the suspension system, such that unwanted movement of the suspension system can be minimized or precluded while the vehicle is being pedaled and meanwhile the suspension system being operable to absorb impacts resulting from irregularities in the surface of the terrain.